ricksanchezfandomcom-20200213-history
Rattlestar Ricklactica
"Rattlestar Ricklactica"' is the 5 episode of 4 season of the TV series "Rick and Morty". The episode aired on December 15, 2019 on the TV channel Cartoon Network / swim in USA. The script for the episode was written by James Siciliano. The director of the episode were Jacob Hair. __TOC__ Summary The episode's title is a pun on Battlestar Galactica, an American science fiction franchise. Plot Despite the Rick and Morty creators having a stance against time travelling adventures, this episode contains a large amount of it. The time travel plot on a snake planet is a nod to the Terminator Franchise. It's revealed that Beth does not keep Jerry's number stored in her phone. Jerry is attacked by an American White Pelican while he’s floaty, but it makes the sound of a seagull, rather than a pelican. Ornithologists are not pleased. This is the third time Morty C-137 is caught masturbating. Previously, Summer caught him in the kitchen in “Total Rickall”, and Ass Faced Morty is caught beating off in the title sequence of Season 3. In this episode, a snake attempts to kill him while he is masturbating in his room. Trivia *When at the basketball court, Jerry wanted to make a bet that "this white guy can jump", referencing the 1992 basketball movie "White Men Can't Jump". *Morty has two candles of R2D2 from Star Wars in his room. *The remote control that Rick used to freeze Beth, and his explanation that he got it from Christopher Walken, are references to the 2006 movie "Click" starring Walken, where the plot revolves around the same type of remote. *The Devil’s Teat bar has many references, including signs for Stiff Turkey (Wild Turkey whiskey), Toss’n Brau (Löwenbräu beer), a framed picture of the band Mötorhead’s “Snaggletooth” logo, the huge guy playing pool is wearing a shirt with the band Led Zeppelin‘s “Icarus” logo, *Jerry asks if anyone in the bar is a driver for Uber, a popular ride-hailing app. *''Snakenet'' is a parody of Skynet from the Terminator franchise. *A poster in the 1985 Snake M.I.T. lab appears to be a snake-version of the Michael Jackson album Bad. *The poster next to it is a snake-version of the movie poster for the 1985 movie Back to the Future. *One of the snakes in 1985 wore a sweater with a rainbow-colored banana, a parody of the Apple logo in 1985. *The fascist posters are snake-versions of the Nazi posters used during WWII. *Snake Hitler has a portrait of the real life Hitler’s dog Blondi on his wall. *The way the snakes eat their tails at the end of the invasion is similar to that of the ouroborus, a snake that represents infinity and holds the balance of life and death by holding its tail in its mouth. Characters * Main characters ** Rick Sanchez — Category:Rick Images ** Morty Smith — Category:Morty Images ** Summer Smith — Category:Summer Images ** Beth Smith — Category:Beth Images ** Jerry Smith — Category:Jerry Images * All characters ::See Category:Characters ** Jessica — Category:Jessica Images ** ‎Morty Smith, Jr. ‎ — Category:Morty Jr. Images ** ** ‎Snuffles — Production ::See Fourth season See also * Episode Rattlestar Ricklactica on IMDb https://www.imdb.com/title/ * Episode Rattlestar Ricklactica on Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rattlestar_Ricklactica * Episode Rattlestar Ricklactica on Fandom https://rickandmorty.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Сезон_4 * English transcript Rattlestar Ricklactica/Transcript Gallery Add images and descriptions to episode Category:Rattlestar Ricklactica Images: Rattlestar Ricklactica 001.jpg|Cover of episode «Rattlestar Ricklactica» Rattlestar Ricklactica 002.jpg|Image from episode Rattlestar Ricklactica Rattlestar Ricklactica 003.jpg|Image from episode Rattlestar Ricklactica Episodes Guide Images from others episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season_4